demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Ninja
=Info= Black Ninja SC6 01.jpg|Black Ninja Black Ninja (黒忍者, Kuro Ninja) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 1999 for WCW/WWF/WWE games, as comrade of Sanya "The Demon". But when in Soul series appear "Character Creation Mode", Black Ninja was acquire a new life and true story. Trivia *Originally Black Ninja has no name. Ryu? Sho? Hanzo? Even now I'm not really sure of his real name. *In 2017 Black Ninja has got a redesign. Hair color changed from white to red. And the fighting style of Mitsurugi was added. Relationships *Fu-Ma Ninja clan - his former clan. *Demon Sanya - his target. Fu-Ma Ninja clan have sent Black Ninja to destroy the Demon. But later he joined to the team of Demon. *Killer - half brother. One of the many souls in Killer's body belongs to dead brother of Black Ninja. Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Black Ninja appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI *WCW Mayhem (1999) *WCW Backstage Assault (2000) *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 *WWE 2K16 *WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) Inspiration and resemblance List of characters influenced the image of Black Ninja: *Hanzo Hattori "Samurai Shodown" *Rikimaru "Tenchu" ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'SoulCalibur IV' Black Ninja - the young man from Fu-Ma Ninja clan. He was send by clan elders for searching mighty demon - Alexander. But when Ninja try to attack Demon Sanya, he faced with Killer. After the difficult victory Black Ninja knows that soul of his brother was sealed in Killer's body with many others. He can't free his brother, so he joins to him and his master. Black Ninja has left Fu-Ma clan and become their enemy. Black Ninja Vs Killer SC5 2.JPG|Black Ninja fights against Killer ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Read "Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read "The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur". Arcade Ending Killer was created as a vessel for the many souls of fallen warriors. Black Ninja use Soul Edge versus Killer. Cursed sword absorbed almost all of the soul from the Killers' body, except one - the soul of a warrior once made up the Fu-Ma Ninja clan. Brother of Black Ninja is back. And now brothers are reunited again. Fighting Style Black Ninja use Taki's (SCIV), Natsu's (SCV) and Mitsurugi's (SCV, VI) fighting styles. Weapon Twin Edge Twin Edge is the same form as Taki's Kris Naga (SCIV) and Natsu's Hunting Knife (SCV). Black Ninja SC4 04.JPG|Weapon: Twin Edge (SCIV) Black Ninja SC5 14.png|Weapon: Twin Edge (SCV) Jonin's Sword Jonin's Sword is the same form as Mitsurugi's Shishi-Oh. Black Ninja SC6 08.jpg|Weapon: Jonin's Sword Critical Finish Fu-Ma Ryu Black Ninja kicks his foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple himself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Black Ninja takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Black Ninja Vs Killer SC4 4.JPG|Critical Finish: Fu-Ma Ryu Black Ninja Vs Killer SC4 3.JPG|Critical Finish: Fu-Ma Ryu Critical Edge Fu-Ma Ryu (SCV) Black Ninja will hold his kodachi in the air and exclaim "My turn! Here it comes!". He will then stick his kodachi into the ground as he summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. Black Ninja SC5 Battle 06.JPG|Critical Edge: Fu-Ma Ryu Black Ninja SC5 Battle 07.JPG|Critical Edge: Fu-Ma Ryu Fu-Ma Ryu (SCV) Black Ninja primes his sword while saying "My turn!". He then does an uppercut and slashes downwards, shouting "Here it comes!" as he knocks down his opponent. Black Ninja Vs Killer SC5 3.JPG|Critical Edge: Fu-Ma Ryu Black Ninja Vs Killer SC5 4.JPG|Critical Edge: Fu-Ma Ryu Black Ninja Vs Killer SC5 5.JPG|Critical Edge: Fu-Ma Ryu Black Ninja Vs Killer SC5 6.JPG|Critical Edge: Fu-Ma Ryu Fu-Ma Ryu (SCVI) Black Ninja slashes his opponent which lifts them up into the air, then strikes them down with another slash which launches them higher into the air. SoulCalibur 6 - Black Ninja (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Black Ninja regains his Relic stance, and some of his strings end in Reversal Edge parries. Stats SoulCalibur IV Black Ninja SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Twin Edge SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 2:6, 5 *Hair: 9:1, 25 *Eyes: 0:43, 31 / 0:0, 0 *1 outfit: 0:43, 31 *2 outfit: 0:0, 20 *3 outfit: 9:8, 25 *4 outfit: 9:1, 25 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Black Ninja SC5 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Twin Edge Black Ninja SC5 Stats 2.JPG|Weapon: Jonin's Sword SoulCalibur VI Race: Human Colors: *Skin: Default *Hair: 3, 1, 8 *Eyes: 0, 0, 0 / 31, 0, 0 *1 outfit: 0, 0, 0 (1, 0, 0) *2 outfit: 25, 35, 0 *3 outfit: 10, 0, 0 *4 outfit: 5, 8, 9 (5, 8, 5) Weapon colors: *Jonin's Sword: 31, 0, 0 / 0, 0, 0 / 5, 8, 6 / 0, 0, 0 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Black Ninja SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Jonin's Sword Stage SoulCalibur IV Jyurakudai Villa - Virgin Snow (Mitsurugi, Setsuka and Yoshimitsu's battleground). Black Ninja SC4 Stage.JPG|Stage: Jyurakudai Villa - Virgin Snow SoulCalibur V Fu-Ma No Sato: Mechanical Spider (Natsu's battleground). Black Ninja SC5 Stage.JPG|Stage: Fu-Ma No Sato: Mechanical Spider Music Theme "Brave Sword, Brave Soul" (Soulcalibur II). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''It's really boring when I know I'm gonna win.'' *''Well, that was a waste of time.'' SoulCalibur V *''Come on!'' *''Damn you.'' *''You're finished.'' *''Go down.'' *''Not good.'' *''It's over.'' *''Your mine.'' *''I got this.'' *''Fine, I'll fight.'' *''I won't lose.'' *''Are you weak?'' *''It's all over.'' *''I won't die.'' *''I really did it.'' *''I can't run away.'' *''Oh god, I'm alive.'' *''That was though.'' *''That wasn't hard as I thought.'' *''I'm too young to die!'' *''It can't be!'' *''Damn, I was too weak.'' *''I wasn't strong enough.'' *''My turn! Here it comes!'' ---- =WWE Universe= "WCW Mayhem" (1999) was the first game where character Black Ninja are appears. He is a high flyer. Black Ninja is a member of the alliance "Fallen Angels" together with Sanya and Killer. And he is a member of the "Ninja" team together with a character named White Ninja. Black Ninja appears in WWE games: #WCW Mayhem (1999) #WCW Backstage Assault (2000) #WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 #WWE 2K16 Black Ninja WWE2K16 03.JPG|Attire (2016) Black Ninja WWE2K16 01.JPG|Attire (1999) Finishers *Spanish Fly *450 Splash Signatures *Reverse STO / Flatliner *Twist of Fate Favorite Techniques *Samoan Driver *Abdominal Stretch *Hurricane Music Theme *"Kaientai" (Shoichi Funaki's music theme) *"Japanese Patriot" Category:Black Ninja Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Human Characters